epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RadicalWeavile/Which ERBs Do/Don't Deserve Rematches
Alright, NightHawk already did something like this, but that was a fairly old post, and some things have changed since. Anyway, I think it's time to distinguish which ERBs should have a rematch and which which one's shouldn't. One way to tell if there should be a rematch is to see how close the win is. So it's best to do battles like Mario Bros vs Wright Bros and Batman vs Sherlock Holmes than, say, Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong or Frank Sinatra vs Freddy Mercury. Also, the battle has to be memorable, decent, and resonably popular. We don't need a sequel to Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. Alright, let's start with... John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly: Nah, this one wasn't very good compared to the others, and people are mostly unaminous that John Lenon crushed O'reilly. Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler: I'm not really into this series compared to other people, but I can't deny that everyone loves it like hell. I would be shocked if this wasn't made for Season 3. Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris: This is one of my personal favorites from Season 1, but since Lincoln appeared in Obam vs Romney, I think the chance is quite low. Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga: Nobody really likes this battle much, and this marked one of Nice Peter's utter embaressments of not only dressing like the fairer sex, but losing his first battle after a streak of three. Poor guy. Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-Il: I don't think so. I actually don't it's that bad, but it certainly doesn't need a rematch. Justin Bieber vs Beethoven: Well, originally I would say probably not, but Nice Peter did hint at it in his Monday Show, and it was just plain awesome having Beethoven crush Bieber. Maybe if this collaborates with Mozart vs Skrillex and mentions new material on Justin Bieber, it's not that unlikely. Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking: I personally don't care for this battle, but some people want a sequel. Kinda iffy for me. Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny: Meh, this wasn't amazing to say the least. Napoleon Dynamite vs Napoleon Bonaparte: It would interesting to have an encore, but the battle wasn't memorable compared to others and thus the chances are slim. Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin: Billy Mays died in the battle, so Ben would go against Vince Offer. I liked the original, but a rematch just wouldn't make any sense. Gandalf vs Dumbledore: A decent battle, I don't believe it has enough leverage to grant another battle. Dr. Seuss vs William Shakespeare: Everybody loves Watsky, and this is another Season 1 favorite of mine. It was on Nice Peter's list, one of the Top Five Epic Rap Battles to watch, and people suggest for a rematch on Facebook. Also, there are many other Seuss characters that could appear such as the Lorax, the Grinch, Daisy Head Maisy ect so it would be perfectly fresh. It's definitely in the realm of possibility. Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers: This one was excellent, but it isn't iconic enough. Thus, no second battle. Christopher Columbus vs Captain Kirk: Most people thought Columbus won mostly because Captain Kirk was...well...Captain Kirk. A rematch wouldn't make much of a difference unless they severely change his speech. Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD: This one was boring in my opinion, and Peter said they wouldn't do a battle as themselves again. Master Chief vs Leonidas: I kinda liked this, but nobody is asking for another match, myself included. Moving on. Mario Brothers vs Wright Brothers: This is my second favorite battle ever, which Mozart vs Skrillex a close first. I really want a second battle, and I'm not the only one either. The results were very close on the home page and even closer here, so we need a definite winner. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley: A very well done battle, but not exactly the type of battle that I would expect to get a rematch. Besides, Michael and Elvis became grown ups in this battle, so would they stay that age or be only be adults in the first round and become seniors in the second? And since most people think Michael Jackson won, and he had verses 1 and 3, and technically his parts will be reversed if there was a sequel. Since Jackson would probably win again (unless Presley was phenominal), the battle would predictable and uninteresting. Sorry NightHawk, I'm calling a no on this one. Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe: This battle was strange. Despite Monroe having three parts, Cleopatra remained the winner. This battle wasn't well received compared to others, but its kinda a shame that we don't have a great f/f battle. Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates: While I find this battle overrated, this one was amazingly popular. I don't think there will be an encore. There are some suggestions of having Job's ghost for a sequel, but just seems...strange. Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury: Not truly memorable, but certainly solid. I'm one of the rebels who thought Sinatra won, and it would interesting to him triumph in a sequel. However, I don't believe there are such plans. Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney: Like NightHawk said, the election was a one-time thing, and it would be a bit outdated, not to mention odd, to see them go against each other a second time. Doc Brown vs Doctor Who: Ok, first must say this: Doc Brown was robbed! This should have been his one win over Sherlock Holmes! My best guess he lost because a) people were overawed by Watsky's part, b) there are a lot more Doctor Who fans than I thought or c) perhaps, both. Back to rematches. Very, very good battle, but apperently the most iconic Doctors are used, so they would either be recycled (which wouldn't make much sense) or we would have to chose two new lesser doctors. I don't really follow Doctor Who that much FYI. The chances are not too likely. Clint Eastwood vs Bruce Lee: This was pretty epic! The battle was excellent, it was pretty balanced (thus having close results), and many people are asking for a rematch on Facebook. It would be awesome to have another battle. Batman vs Sherlock Holmes: One of my top three, this was halarious and very well done battle. I certainly would love a rematch, as I want Batman to get the win he deserved. However, some people seem to differ. It's not praised that much (at least not outside this wiki), nobody is asking for a remake, and several people even say this battle sucked. Still, another battle would be much welcomed Moses vs Santa Claus: If there was going to be another holiday ERB, they would probably use different guys like Ebenezer Scrooge, Frosty, you know. While a great battle, this doesn't seem like the type of thing that would become a recurring battle. Adam vs Eve: This one was one of my least favorites, and I rather not have Adam get beaten by Eve...again. Sorry brothers, the ERB poll doesn't lie. Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr: No encore for this. This wasn't that memorable. Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison: While pretty good, there are other deserving battles that could use remakes. Thisisn't one of them. Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong: Lance struck out big time, and battle was thought up by one person, probably. So a rematch, pass. Mozart vs Skrillex: This is currently my all time favorite battle and one of the iconic Season 2 battles. The idea of having a sequel doesn't seem right though. I was thinking this could collaborate with Bieber vs Beethoven and have Skrillex, Mozart, or both appear in the rematch as the concept was similar. Although unlike Bieber, Skrillex had a chance, so he wasn't automatically doomed. I want more Mozart vs Skrillex, though, but not on it's own. Rasputin vs Stalin: I hate it when they add other rappers jump in a battle when they're not intended like Vince Offer, Hal 900, Abe Lincoln in ERB 23, ect. In other words, if their names were not in the original title, they really shouldn't be in there unless stated before hand. It distracts from the original rappers and makes it seem uneven. Thus, I became somewhat annoyed when Putin, Lenin, and Gorbachev randomly jumped in. I must admit, I loved Lenin and Gorbachev parts, but Putin was overrated. He was rather dull and his final verse lacked punch (of course, this may be that I'm oblivios to insider jokes, and I can't say much for Gorbachev's ending either XD). Back to rematches; I actually wouldn't mind a rematch, as long as it was only between Stalin and Rasputin. It would actually be interesting to have seasons begin with Vader vs Hitler and end with Rasputin vs Stalin, or something like that. So here's my stand: Wants: Mario Brothers vs Wright Brothers, Clint Eastwood vs Bruce Lee, Batman vs Sherlock Holmes, and Rasputin vs Stalin. Plausable: Justin Bieber vs Beethoven/Mozart vs Skrillex, Dr. Seuss vs William Shakespeare So what did you think? Furious that I didn't add Einstein vs Hawkings? Think Rasputin vs Stalin has no chance? Feel free to express your opinion and add you own ideas for rematches. Category:Blog posts